


Break Rules, Not Hearts

by friedchickai



Series: Hide and Seek [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: Isn’t it part of the bro code? Not dating any of your friend’s siblings? But then again, since when did Jongin follow the rules?





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for forkadionly ♡

“I’m home!”

“No one cares!” yells someone from the inside.

Chanyeol toes off his sneakers, Jongin following suit as they both enter the shared apartment of the former with his younger brother. 

“The little brat is here.” Chanyeol huffs, making a beeline towards the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Jongin, on the other hand, leans comfortably against the counter after throwing his backpack somewhere along the way.

“Who?”

“Uh, Sehun? Who else?” Chanyeol gulps down the rest of his drink, nodding his head as he motions for them to head towards his younger brother’s room.

Three knocks in, and the door reveals a stoic faced Kyungsoo whose expression visibly brightens up as he takes in the sight of his brother’s best friend. “Jongin!”

“Hyung. Jongin hyung.” Chanyeol corrects, “This kid really needs to take up lessons on the proper usage of honorifics. Anyways, please put a lease on your friend. Jongin and I need to finish our project by tonight.”

Sehun growls from the inside, blindly throwing a piece of paper towards their direction.

Too bad Chanyeol seems to have an excellent reflex for someone who looks very much uncoordinated as he easily dodges the thing away from him. “Behave, you kids.”

“We’re not kids.” protests Kyungsoo, stamping his foot for emphasis. When his brother just stares blankly at him, he continues. “Is Jongin sleeping over tonight?”

“Yes, I will—“

“Yeah, he is. Is the brat going home yet?” Jongin glares at his friend, obviously annoyed that he got cut off.

“I don’t think so. You know how he just sleeps over whenever he feels like it.” Kyungsoo just shrugs, looking over his shoulder to see his best friend doodling on his iPad. Probably working on another fanart of his dog Vivi, who knows to be honest. Sehun tends to be in his own little world 99% of the time. 

“Okay, whatever. Just be quiet, okay?” Chanyeol sighs, rubbing his temples in the process. “Don’t stay up late talking about your crushes or something.”

Before Kyungsoo can even throw a good luck towards Jongin’s way, his brother shuts the door in his face, leaving him dumbfounded and in rage.

“Jerk!”

“There, there.” half-heartedly attempts Sehun to comfort his friend, casually patting the space beside him. “Come here little squish and critique my drawing instead.” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in response but goes to check on his friend’s work anyways.

♡

“Random question.” Jongin pipes up, comfortably lying down on Chanyeol’s bed after 2 hours of researching and paraphrasing. 2 freaking hours and they’re still not done. “What’s with you and Sehun?”

“Uh, nothing?” Confused, Chanyeol saves his work and closes his laptop shut before turning to give his friend a questioning look. “Why do you ask?”

“You always look like you’re about to strangle the boy. I don’t know man but it’s not like Kyungsoo’s dating him for you to be acting so…mean and childish.”

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol doesn’t seem to take offense in that for he suddenly bursts into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach as if he’s just heard the biggest joke ever. “With that temper of his? Those deadly glares? I doubt it. He’d end up single with like 50 cats around him.”

“I don’t—“

“Also penguins. That kid is weird. He’s always wanted them as pets.”

“He’s cute, though.”

Chanyeol suddenly freezes, looking like someone has just told him his pet ferret got hit by a car. Jongin gulps down an invisible lump in his throat, suddenly feeling intimidated by the abrupt change of reaction coming from his friend. 

Abort, abort, abort. 

“What are you trying to say?” Chanyeol says slowly, carefully.

Jongin, with a huge amount of effort, maintains eye contact as he tries so hard not to shrink in on himself, “Er, I meant, aren’t you underestimating him? Just because he looks uninterested more than half of the time doesn’t mean he’s a cold blooded jerk. I bet he acts different around people he’s comfortable with? Who knows right, maybe he even does aegyo once in a while.”

Nodding to himself, Jongin continues. “Yup, that’s what I meant about him being cute. Ha ha.”

Seemingly finding nothing weird about that, his best friend seems to relax a bit, shoulders dropping in relief. “Nah, I still don’t think so. Kid doesn’t even use honorifics on us.”

Jongin averts his eyes towards the blank wall, acting all nonchalant when he offers his reply. “Right. But stop calling them kids. 3 years isn’t a huge gap, you know.”

“Dude, they’re 18. They have yet to finish their last year in high school. They’re still kids to me.”

Before he finds himself getting more annoyed at his friend’s stubborn behavior, Jongin decides to relent as he breathes a sigh of exasperation. “Whatever you say.”

Chanyeol drops the subject after that, giving himself a nice shut eye before diving into another hour of researching.

♡

Kyungsoo blearily opens his eyes, grabbing his phone under his pillow to check what time it is. 2 am. He fell asleep on Sehun talking about nail polish? Dog food? Kyungsoo doesn’t really remember. All he knows is that his throat feels so fucking dry and he needs his daily dose of milk.

He not so carefully rolls over Sehun, not really minding the annoyed grunts his friend is emitting from the sudden heavy weight on top of him. Kyungsoo internally cackles as he blindly looks for his slippers before making his way towards the kitchen. 

He doesn’t bother turning on the lights as he grabs himself a glass, mindlessly pouring the milk but still being careful enough not to overspill. He’s halfway through finishing his drink when he suddenly feels strong arms wrapped around his waist, a chin tucked on top of his right shoulder. 

When he feels the person burrowing his face in the juncture of his neck, he turns his head sideways to meet the other in a soft, chaste kiss. 

Kyungsoo giggles, stealing another kiss on the cheek before pulling away. “Hyung.”

The sun doesn’t rise until a few hours later but the smile Jongin gives him is almost too blinding to take in. The older chuckles, steadying the shorter with a firm yet gentle grasp on the shoulders. “Why are you still up?”

Kyungsoo grabs the forgotten half-empty glass of milk sitting on the counter, holding it up for the taller to see. 

“Right. What my baby needs to grow up.” Jongin teases.

Seeing his cute little boyfriend almost about to go off on him, he decides to beat him into it by pulling him against his chest, resting a hand on the small of his back and the other gently caressing his nape. “I was kidding.”

The smaller looks up from his chest, innocently gazing up at him before stretching a taut of skin on his side, making him yelp in pain. Jongin immediately covers his mouth once he realizes what he just did, eyes wide in panic as he frantically looks around for witnesses. “Someone could have heard us!”

“No one did, though.” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly, “And I don’t really care to be honest. Who cares about Chanyeol’s opinion, really.”

“I do! He’s going to kill me once he finds out, I swear to god. Just the mention of you being cute made him transform into a completely different person.” Jongin shudders from the thought, “Honestly gave me the fucking chills.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to have heard the last bit of his boyfriend’s sentence for he just merely bats his eyelashes cutely at the latter, peering up at him with his big, round eyes. “You told him I was cute?”

“Soo, that’s all you got from that?” 

Jongin wants to cry in frustration because Kyungsoo has the audacity to act all cute and innocent in front of him when they’re facing something that could get both of them in deep shit. Okay, maybe only him but you get it. 

“Soo, this is urgent.”

“I don’t really c—“

“URGENT.”

“I said I don’t—“

“REALLY UR—“

“Okay, stop. Next thing we know, you’re spelling it out for me.” Kyungsoo sighs, “But hyung, do you even plan on telling him we’re dating?”

“Of course—“

“Liar. I don’t think we’re heading there. No, actually will we ever get there? You’re the older one in this relationship but your actions tell otherwise.”

“Soo, can we not—“

“Nope, I don’t want to listen to you anymore.” Kyungsoo stops him with a hand, glaring a hole right through his skull in the process. “Thanks for spoiling the fun. I’m heading to bed.” 

Jongin can only stare at his boyfriend’s retreating back, feeling shittier than ever.

♡

“You look like shit.” Sehun comments from across the table, staring at his friend who gloomily munches on his sandwich with a pout on his face. How Kyungsoo manages to pout while eating, Sehun would never know.

“Jongin.”

“Ah, that again?”

“What else?” Kyungsoo huffs, gulping down half of his milk in one go. “God, I can’t believe I’m dating a pussy.”

“Well, should’ve dated me instead when you had the chance.” Sehun teases in a mischievous tone, not even the slightest bit affected by his friend’s misery. What a jerk.

Scrunching his nose up in disgust, he huffs out, “I’d rather be alone forever.” 

Sehun is just about to rebut when his face suddenly lightens up, tapping the table repeatedly while looking like an excited puppy. “I know, I know, I know!”

“Didn’t have to repeat it thrice,” Kyungsoo deadpans, “What?”

Sehun opens his mouth to go on about his brilliant plan when he sees Chanyeol and Jongin coming out of the former’s room, looking all tired and sleepy. The college juniors have yet to notice the presence of the other two so Sehun decides to put the plan into action right away.

He moves his ass off the chair, opting to sit next to Kyungsoo who only gives him his signature confused wide-eyed look. Sehun winks at his friend, mouthing a subtle “trust me” before leaning his head comfortably against the smaller’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo makes a move to shove him off when his brother and his stupid boyfriend step into the room, Chanyeol still sleepy to care about his surroundings while Jongin looks like he’s just witnessed a crime scene.

“Uh?”

Only then that everything seems to click and although it’s not really as life changing as Sehun makes it out to be, he decides to play along so he offers his boyfriend the fakest smile he could ever muster in his 18 years of living. “Good morning, Jongin.”

Sehun doesn’t bother moving from his position as he only hums a greeting in acknowledgement, invading Kyungsoo’s personal space further as he clings onto his arm like a koala. 

Chanyeol sits on the chair from across the pair, using his arms as a pillow as he begins dozing off again. Jongin, on the other hand, makes himself a toast so as to not appear that affected by the gruesome sight in front of him. Naturally, he fails.

“Isn’t it too early to act all cute and cuddly?” The tone he uses his words in doesn’t really help mask the jealousy oozing from his system. Kyungsoo – 1, Jongin – 0.

“Isn’t it too early to act all mean and grumpy?” Kyungsoo counters, smirking as Jongin looks more and more disgruntled. Hah. Serves him right. 

“Really, Kyungsoo?” Jongin sighs, feeling another headache coming. “You know what, I’m just going to take this outside.” He says, grabbing the toast before heading out. 

Once Sehun deems it safe to speak, he finally moves his head off his friend’s shoulder, judging him with that annoying look on his face. “You’re evil.”

“Well, whose plan was it?” 

“Still, you went along with it! Your boyf—“

Sehun’s words become muffled as he desperately tries to lick off Kyungsoo’s hands which are currently hell bent on trying to make him shut up. The latter points at his brother’s sleeping form from across the table with his lips, signaling for him to drop the topic right this instant. 

When he finally pries the filthy hands off, Sehun harshly whispers, “What, I thought you wanted him to know?”

“Not when I have a seething, jealous friend to deal with at the moment.” 

“What are you waiting for, then?” Sehun gives him a meaningful look. “Make up and make out.”

♡

Kyungsoo finds his boyfriend at the park in front of the apartment, silently munching on his toast while looking almost like a kicked puppy.

The shorter crouches in front of Jongin, peering up at him with his rounds orbs while smiling innocently like nothing happened. “Forgive me?”

Jongin sighs, chewing and swallowing the rest of his food down before speaking, “You know I’m trying, right?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“It’s just that, it’s really really fucking hard, Soo. You know I’d always pick you over anyone else but Chanyeol has done a lot for me as a friend.” Jongin pauses, the look on his face making the other want to just envelope him in a tight, bear hug. “Just.. just wait, okay? We’ll get there, I promise.”

If that isn’t enough to make Kyungsoo feel like the worst possible human being to ever exist, then he doesn’t know what is. All this time, he’s the one acting all bratty and childish for he’s only cared about what he wants, not minding the amount of pressure he must be putting his boyfriend though from their predicament. He sighs, taking in one of Jongin’s hands in his own, kissing the knuckles before mumbling a soft “I’m really sorry.”

Jongin’s tense posture seems to relax tenfold at that, dragging his guilty looking boyfriend up with him. “We’ll work this out, okay?”

Kyungsoo shyly nods before hugging the older male, rubbing his face against his chest. After a whole 5 minutes of physical contact, the shorter slightly pulls away before looking up at Jongin. “Does this mean we’re cool now?”

Jongin bops his nose, smiling that blinding grin Kyungsoo has always loved seeing on his boyfriend’s face. “So long as you do not allow Sehun to cling onto you like that again.”

Kyungsoo giggles, “I love it when you get jealous.”

“Only when it’s you.”

♡

Jongin isn’t sure either but after that little fight with his little boyfriend, he’s gained a tiny bit of confidence in trying to hint at his best friend that there’s something beyond platonic going on with him and his little brother.

He starts squeezing in anything Kyungsoo related in most of their conversations, throwing in compliment after compliment to which Chanyeol doesn’t really blatantly show any reactions to. Just the occasional stink eye and they’re moving onto another topic. Jongin would even dare to say that it seems as if the other is trying to tune out anything that could lead them to having the talk. But then again, Chanyeol would have punched him square in the face if he already knew so Jongin. Is. Confused. 

Back to the present time where he has his boyfriend backed up against the wall, not even bothering to lock the door to the younger’s room. Chanyeol wouldn’t be home until after a few more hours so there isn’t really someone to hide from at the moment. 

Cupping Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, he leans down to press a long, firm kiss on the younger’s mouth while the other presses up against him, fingers tightly grasping the thin material of his shirt. He feels the other nibbling on his lower lip, urging him to let out sounds that he would never even think of emitting in the presence of the younger’s brother. And since said brother isn’t around, he does his best to make Kyungsoo feel just how much he’s wanted – but then an alarm in his head goes off as he hears the front door opening and holy shit.

Chanyeol’s booming voice reverberates in the apartment and fuck, fuck, fuck.

He gently but hurriedly pushes Kyungsoo off by the shoulders, shaking him back to reality when he tries leaning in for more.

“Chanyeol’s here.” Jongin whispers frantically, looking him in the eye with a huge sense of urgency.

Kyungsoo seems to jolt out of his daze at that, all traces of pleasure on his face replaced by an annoyed frown and a piercing glare. “Fucking cockblock.”

“Soo, no time to –“

“Kyungsoo, you have someone with you inside?”

Jongin curses under his breath, running off to hide somewhere in the room. Kyungsoo just shrugs, waiting for the door to open to reveal his giant ass of a brother.

He doesn’t wait long for Chanyeol peeks his head in, eyes darting around the room as if looking for something. “Is someone in there?”

Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder, shrugging before answering nonchalantly. “I don’t see anyone in here.”

Eyebrows raised in suspicion, the taller looks at him meaningfully. “I heard someone.”

“That’s probably just me.” Kyungsoo picks on his nails, “You know how I often say my thoughts out loud. I was probably thinking hard about something.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am, why the hell would I be hiding someone from you?” 

“Just making sure.” Chanyeol appears to have given up so the younger is just about to slam the door in his face when the former pushes the door open again.

“What now?” 

The older clears his throat, discreetly flitting his gaze around the room. “Uh, you’ve eaten already?”

This time, he really does slam the door in his brother’s face, yelling a firm “yes” before turning back to look around the room to ask his poor boyfriend to come out of his hiding place. 

“The coast is clear.”

Jongin appears from under the bed, rolling towards his boyfriend’s feet before laying down, looking almost out of breath. “You might want to clean that up a bit.”

Kyungsoo raises a brow.

“Okay, I might want to help you out on that.”

His boyfriend grins.

♡

“You and Jongin still at it?”

Sehun asks one morning where he surprisingly isn’t late for class, nudging his friend on the shoulder. 

“Well, you don’t see us making out in front of Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Geez, just asking. Didn’t have to be all pissy on me.” Sehun huffs, pulling something out of his bag. Probably something to munch on. Kyungsoo doesn’t really bother looking to confirm.

“If Jongin couldn’t do it, then just straight up tell your brother. I doubt he’d say anything other than a resigned sigh. Maybe the initial shock before that but that’s it. Problem solved.” Sehun looks smug, clapping his hands and looking all too proud of himself. 

“Idiot.” Kyungsoo huffs, “Jongin wouldn’t like that.”

“Wow, couldn’t even do anything without telling your boyfriend first?” Sehun replies sarcastically, “Fucking goals.”

“Oh my god, can you shut up?” Kyungsoo glares at the other, wanting nothing but to be left alone. “It’s too early to deal with your dumb.”

Clutching his chest dramatically, Sehun fake sobs. “That hurts, Soo.”

“Good. Now see you in 15 minutes. Wake me up when the teacher comes in.” Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother waiting for a reply, burying his head in his arms before dozing off.

Sehun could only roll his eyes in response.

♡

“Yo, you going home yet?” Sehun questions as he packs his things 5 minutes before the bell rings, signaling the end of classes for the day.

Kyungsoo turns to look at him dead in the eye. “Speak like a normal person would.”

“Fine.” Sehun huffs, “Are you heading home after this, my dear Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo glares harder, but answers anyway. “Yeah. Chanyeol’s not coming home today which means I get to have the apartment all to myself.”

His best friend cackles, a mischievous, teasing smile on his face. “You mean you get to have your boyfriend all to yourself?”

“As much I want him to come over and stay the night, he unfortunately isn’t free today. He’s with my brother, probably working on a project at someone else’s house.”

“Probably?” Sehun stares at him incredulously, “You aren’t sure where your boyfriend is? Hm, that’s a first.”

“Well, of course you wouldn’t know how it’s like,” Kyungsoo begins packing his stuff as well, “being in a relationship and all that.”

With furrowed eyebrows, Sehun scrunches his nose up in disbelief. “Don’t even start.”

“Because you don’t have a boyfriend.” Kyungsoo finishes still with a lopsided grin, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder when the bell rings.

Sehun huffs before grabbing his things, weaving his way through the crowd as he follows the smaller on his way out. And since the height difference is very apparent between the two, it’s a given that the former immediately catches up. “Okay, since you take that much pleasure in insulting my non-existent love life, you’d come with me.”

“I told you I’m going home.” 

“Nope. We’re seeing Baekhyun at the nearby coffee shop.”

Kyungsoo groans.

If there’s anything he hates more than Sehun being a little shit, it’s having Byun Baekhyun as company. He’s quite fun, he’d give him that, but the guy just doesn’t know when to shut up. It’s nice to be around a chatterbox once in a while, but when said chatterbox starts going off on one of his rambles, he just never stops and it’s unbearably annoying.

“I don’t think you’d appreciate having me as the third wheel so no, I’m going to have to pass.” Kyungsoo says with finality, speeding up his pace to hopefully escape Sehun and his inability to accept an answer other than yes.

And since his friend has way longer legs than him, it’s normal that he doesn’t get that far before he’s being tugged backwards by the arm.

“First off, I’m not going out with him. You know I only date tall guys.”

Kyungsoo stares blankly at him.

“Fine. You know I can only dream of dating tall guys, you bitch. But anyways, you’re coming.”

Before Kyungsoo can even smack a big fat no on Sehun’s face, the taller’s already dragging him along, and the internal crying and whining begins.

♡

As soon as they set foot into the café, a loud voice is calling out for their names, a pair of hands frantically waving for them to come over immediately. Kyungsoo isn’t surprised to be honest. Nope, not at all. For Baekhyun has always been known and has mastered the art of drawing attention to anyone he’s with. If anything, the only reason he’s letting himself be dragged towards the latter’s table is because of the free food and drinks already laid out for them to feast on.

Kyungsoo’s ass hasn’t even touched the seat when Baekhyun bombards them with questions that even Sehun couldn’t keep up with. Which is a feat because that rarely happens.

“We have all the time in the world.” Sehun tries to tell the guy, patting the smaller on the shoulder, hoping for it come off as reassuring.

Kyungsoo snorts, “Well, I don’t—“

“Shut up, buzzkill.” Sehun scolds before turning to Baekhyun. “So, what’s with the sudden invite?”

“What, couldn’t ask you guys out for no reason at all?” Baekhyun fake gasps, clutching his chest dramatically. “I just missed seeing your beautiful faces.”

Kyungsoo has been doing a lot of snorting today but he does it nonetheless. His idiot friends deserve it anyways. “Typical.”

“Right. Typical Do Kyungsoo. Our midget who’s always annoyed.” Baekhyun chuckles, sipping on his caramel macchiato before continuing. “Even the boyfriend isn’t much of a help in toning down the grumpiness?”

“Well, apparently Jongin loves him for who he is. Fucking goals, right?” Sehun supplies teasingly.

“Oh my god, can you two like, I don’t know, stop meddling with my love life?” Kyungsoo groans, picking on the sandwich in front of him. “Go get yourselves a cat or something.”

Just like Baekhyun’s mouth and its incapability of shutting up, the teasing never stops when it has only just begun. As per usual, Kyungsoo decides to make himself busy by tuning out his friends’ annoying voices that he doesn’t even notice two figures walking towards their table. He only snaps out of it when he feels his friends nudging him on the side, making him look up and glare at the sudden interruption.

Which doesn’t last long for his gaze lands on his boyfriend’s face who’s looking at him with a soft smile on his lips.

“Jongin! Chanyeol!” Baekhyun greets excitedly, standing up from his seat to grab two extra chairs to accommodate the newcomers.

The university students return the greeting with a grin, not minding the lack of honorifics as they sit themselves comfortably. Jongin shoots a subtle wink towards his boyfriend’s way from across the table, watching the latter’s face heat up under his gaze. 

“What brings you guys here?” Kyungsoo asks, trying not let his nerves get the best of him. It’s fine, this is a normal occurrence. Nothing he couldn’t handle. 

“Coffee break before the real nightmare begins.” Jongin answers with a grimace, Chanyeol sporting the same expression on his face.

“That must suck.” Sehun comments, not even an ounce of sympathy present in his tone. Typical. He takes another sip on his drink, glancing at Baekhyun as he continues. “By the way, we hope you don’t mind Baekhyun’s company.”

“Of course they do not!” Baekhyun nearly yells, sounding very much offended. “I’m the life of the party. Of course they want me here.”

“Right. Absolutely.” Kyungsoo deadpans. Jongin quietly chuckles in agreement.

“Anyways!” Baekhyun chirps, about to go off on the university students before suddenly remembering something. He turns to Sehun before taking his wallet out of his pocket. “Go get our guests something to drink and munch on.”

Sehun couldn’t really complain because well, Baekhyun paid for everything. 

“So!” Baekhyun chirps, this time livelier than the first. “How’s uni life going?”

“Tough.” Chanyeol and Jongin blurt out at the same time, Baekhyun chuckling at their expression. 

“Well, at least you’ve got someone to help you relieve the stress.” Baekhyun winks at Jongin, Kyungsoo gulping nervously because what the fuck.

Chanyeol turns to his best friend to give him a strange look. Jongin forces a laugh as he faces Baekhyun. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Stop being weird.” Kyungsoo smacks his friend upside the head, sending him a glare.

“What, I was just—“ Baekhyun suddenly stops himself, much to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s relief. “Oh, speaking of! I just remembered. Do you guys remember Yixing? The one I used to date?”

“The older guy?” Kyungsoo asks.

“He’s not that old but yeah, the Chinese one. He’s currently dating someone 5 years older than him.”

“And that’s an issue?” Jongin asks, feigning interest but not enough for his best friend to suspect anything. 

“No, of course not.” Baekhyun answers, “I just thought he preferred younger guys.”

“He probably realized they were annoying. You know how they are. Kids.” Chanyeol comments with a huff.

Baekhyun’s forehead suddenly creases in confusion, eyebrows almost furrowing together in the middle. “Jongin doesn’t find Kyungsoo annoying, though? Right, Jongin? Kyungsoo is a cute boyfriend?”

Time seems to have stopped for the entire table falls into silence, Jongin and Kyungsoo sharing a look that screams ‘let’s hightail it the fuck out of here before Chanyeol says something’. Said person, however, sports a dangerous glint in his eyes when he finally does turn to address what came out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Can you repeat that?” Chanyeol bites out, each word laced with venom.

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to have noticed Kyungsoo warning him with his eyes as he yet again decides to run his mouth without a care in the sudden shift in the atmosphere. “Uh, Jongin’s 3 years older than Kyungsoo? I thought that’s already been established about half a year ago? When they started dating each other?”

Chanyeol grits his teeth even more at that, hands balling into fists while said couple can only stare helplessly at each other. Baekhyun remains oblivious to it all, unfortunately.

And since the universe wants them to be in an even more awkward situation, Sehun finally arrives with the food, putting the tray down on the table before plopping his ass back down on his seat. He picks up on the tension surrounding the table as soon he does so, clearing his throat before asking, “What did I miss?”

When he hears no reply from anyone, he turns to give his best friend a questioning look. They aren’t best friends for nothing as he immediately understands when Kyungsoo gives him a nervous look in response.

Oh.

_Oh._

Byun Baekhyun’s done it again.

♡

“Honestly Jongin, what the fuck? Of all people, it had to be my younger brother?”

Naturally, the university students cancelled all studying plans for the day, heading to the brothers’ apartment to talk. Baekhyun and Sehun reluctantly bid them goodbye, but not without the latter apologizing profusely for he didn’t know that it was supposed to be kept a secret. Had he realized sooner, he would’ve kept his mouth shut. Sehun, on the other hand, mouthed a ‘good luck!’ to the couple before leaving the café. Kyungsoo, however, is forced to stay inside his room at least until after his brother and his boyfriend are done talking.

Chanyeol has always been known for his outgoing and bright personality but he’s also managed to put his name out there as someone who’s able to stare anyone down when something doesn’t sit well with him. He can be pretty intimidating, not to mention his towering height who can put anyone else’s to shame. That is why Jongin finds himself shrinking in on himself as his best friend looks at him dead in the eye, waiting expectantly for a response.

“It just happened.” He finally breathes out after what feels like eternity, knowing how dismissive and stupid it sounds but should there be a reason to love someone? Jongin thinks not.

“Dude, he’s my brother! Isn’t that part of the bro code? Not dating any of your friend’s siblings? And I can’t believe you didn’t even bother letting me know.” Chanyeol huffs out, sounding very much betrayed. “Whatever happened to being best friends.”

“I know, I know.” Jongin sighs, too exasperated to even try to get through his friend’s head that he means no harm. “If there’s one thing I would like to apologize for, it’s not me dating your brother. It’s me not telling you sooner. I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol sighs, a look of resignation on his face. “I wouldn’t ask any more questions because I don’t really want to know the details of your…relationship. I’m still pissed, by the way. But I’m not making you break up with him because I am not that much of an asshole. It’d be fucking weird from here but I’ll try my best to put up with it.”

A beat of silence.

“So,” Jongin starts hesitantly. “Are we good?”

Chanyeol doesn’t bother giving him a reply, heading for the door before closing it shut. Not even a minute later, Jongin feels his phone vibrate, fishing it out of his pocket seeing as he received a text from his best friend.

Hurt him and we’re over.

Jongin chuckles because of course Chanyeol would say something like that. He types out a reply before pocketing his phone, deciding to head towards his boyfriend’s room who he’s sure has been sulking like a baby since they came back from the café. He must’ve been really worried. 

Jongin hasn’t even fully turned the knob when he’s practically almost tackled to the ground by Kyungsoo pouncing on him like a wild animal, arms clinging onto his neck like a lifeline. After several tries of regaining a bit of balance so as to not fall onto his ass, he steps back and tries to hold his boyfriend back, staring at him in confusion. 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asks, eyeing him weirdly.

“Please don’t break up with me.” Kyungsoo murmurs softly which Jongin wouldn’t have heard hadn’t he been paying full attention on his boyfriend. 

Jongin lets out a small laugh. “Why would I do that?”

“Why would you not do that?” Kyungsoo scrunches his nose up in confusion, his wide eyes not having the usual bright glint in them. Jongin almost wants to coo in delight because his boyfriend’s acting all cute and soft right now but instantly remembers that this isn’t the right time for that. “Chanyeol probably said enough bullshit for you to break up with me. You probably realized he was right and I wasn’t really worth risking everything for. And to be honest, I doubt you’d appreciate some high school student ruining any chances of you finding the right—“

Kyungsoo doesn’t even get to finish his emotional outburst because Jongin kisses him hard on the lips, the former grasping the other’s biceps just in case he gets weak in the knees. When Jongin pulls back a beat later, he cups the smaller’s face in his hands, leaning a bit closer so they’re just a few inches away. “You're underestimating my feelings for you.”

“No, but—“

“I’m actually really offended.” Jongin says with a pout, how dare he, but Kyungsoo motions for him to continue. “Do Kyungsoo, I would’ve broken up with you a long time ago if I was a hundred percent sure that this, what we have between us, is not worth risking for. Soo, I love you. Isn’t that enough of a reason to stay?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes are downcast, feeling guilty for doubting Jongin’s feelings in the first place. They’ve come this far, for suck’s sake, the older wouldn’t give up on him so easily. Jongin’s proven that time and time again. 

“I’m sorry. You know it’s not Chanyeol who I am really scared of. It’s you, always been you. You could leave me any minute and I wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.”

Jongin tilts his chin a bit, making him look up. “There’s nothing to be worried about, okay? It went well. Chanyeol and I are good. And you’re never ever getting rid of me even if you wanted to.”

“Wait, for real?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at this, not quite believing that his brother would relent in a heartbeat. “Just like that? He didn’t punch you or anything?”

“He just gave me a warning.” Jongin says in a dismissive tone, not really minding the implications behind his friend’s words because honestly, hurting Kyungsoo is the last thing on his mind. Heck, he doesn’t even plan to. “But as I said, nothing to be worried about.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo hums, smiling for the first time since Jongin came back from talking to his best friend. “You know what this means?’

“Hm?” 

“We can now date as freely as we want.”

“Uh, Soo, I don’t think Chanyeol would—“

“I can kiss you whenever I feel like it.”

“No, let’s not—“

“We can even have se—“

“Soo!” Jongin stops his boyfriend, cutting him off before he even gets the chance to elaborate on it. “Let’s take this slow, shall we? I just got your brother’s blessing, I don’t really feel like jeopardizing it this soon. He’s still my best friend.”

Kyungsoo pinches his boyfriend’s nose who in turn yelps in pain. “You’re too nice, you know that?”

“But you love me for it.” Jongin responds in a smug tone, rubbing his nose in the process. So much for looking all cool and suave.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo agrees with a chuckle. “That I do.”

♡

“Stop it.”

“What?”

“Quit staring!” Sehun scolds, almost smacking the older upside the head. “You’re making them feel uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable?” Chanyeol counters indignantly, pointing towards the direction of the couple huddled on the couch. Thighs pressed together and Kyungsoo leaning his head almost too comfortably on Jongin’s shoulder. “You call that uncomfortable? They don’t even bother to acknowledge our presence!”

“There, there.” Sehun attempts to be comforting. Chanyeol glares. “Dude, get over it. It’s not like they’re fucking in front of you.” 

If anything, Chanyeol glares harder. “What do you mean—“

“Oh my god, you’re annoying!” Sehun whines, throwing his hands and feet in the air. Trust him to be dramatic at all times. “They’re happy, let them be! Stop breathing down their necks. Find yourself a girlfriend? Boyfriend? I don’t even know if you swing that way. Like I care, to be honest. But leave your brother and your best friend alone! Quit being a grouch. Live your life to the fullest. Make the most out of—“

Chanyeol stops him with a hand. “Now you’re exaggerating.”

Sehun stares at him dead in the eye. “But you get what I’m saying.”

“I’m still trying to get used to it, okay? Imagine if your brother—“

“Too bad I don’t have a sibling.” 

Chanyeol glares. Again. He’s been doing a lot of glaring when this kid is around and he doesn’t like it one bit. 

“You’ll come around.” Sehun reassures, tugging on the other’s right arm, pointing his lips towards the door’s direction.

“You want to kiss the door?” 

It’s Sehun’s turn to glare this time. “Meal. My treat.”

“Quite loaded for a high schooler.” Chanyeol teases. “But alright, I’ll go with you.”

“Ah, I see you’re improving. Come on, let’s bid the couple goodbye.” Chanyeol follows obediently when Sehun motions for them to walk towards the couch where Jongin and Kyungsoo are lounging around. “Kids, we’re going out.”

Kyungsoo looks up from where he is pressed up against his boyfriend’s side, regarding his best friend with a blank stare. “You’re the youngest one here, you idiot. Where are you going? With my brother no less?”

Sehun slings an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder, not really finding it difficult to do so since they are pretty much blessed in the height department compared to the smallest one in the room. “I’m treating him to something nice.”

“Like a date?” Jongin asks, sending a teasing grin towards his best friend’s way. Chanyeol immediately shrugs Sehun’s arm off his shoulder, countless of protests leaving his lips as soon as he does so. 

“We’ll get there.” Sehun playfully mouths to the couple when the other isn’t looking. Both men chuckle. 

“What are you waiting for?” Chanyeol interrupts, obviously flustered as he tries to shift his gaze away from the other occupants of the room. “I’m hungry.”

“Demanding, are we?” Sehun teases, regarding the couple before following Chanyeol out of the apartment. 

“Have fun!” shouts Jongin, making Kyungsoo follow up with “But not too much fun!”

The couple breathes out a hearty laugh, about to go back to their previous position when Kyungsoo suddenly remembers something. “Hyung.”

“Yes?” 

“They’ll probably be out for a couple of hours.”

“And?”

“We’re free to do whatever we want.” Kyungsoo smiles up at Jongin innocently, hands gently caressing the latter’s arm. “You can do whoever you want.” Kyungsoo adds, lightly jabbing a finger to his boyfriend’s chest. “You can do me whichever way you want.” Kyungsoo finishes with a flirtatious grin. 

Jongin chuckles, pinching the shorter’s cheeks before stealing a quick peck on the lips. “Where to?”

Kyungsoo stands up from his seat, pulling his boyfriend up with him. “To my room, of course. I’m not that adventurous to do it in my brother’s.”

Jongin laughs for a full minute before it eventually dies down, his tone shifting to a softer one. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kyungsoo giggles before jumping on his boyfriend, arms immediately wrapping around his neck and ankles locking behind his back. 

Jongin can only thank his reflexes briefly before he’s being demanded to get into action.

They definitely have a long night ahead of them.

Well, at least until Chanyeol comes home.


End file.
